Gravacation
by DiddlySqwat
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi. A simple little One Shot. Just RR please.


Shuichi collapsed down on the flower printed quilt of the bed with a loud sigh. He turned his head to the side and viewed the room from his spot where he was sprawled on his back. 'Ahh... So clean...So pretty. I LOVE hotels! Hehehe!' His mind raved with happy thoughts, which, had anyone cared to look, could be seen bubbling through his overly purple eyes, and glowing on every inch of his skin.

Across the room, a tall blonde man entered with his bag draped across his shoulder. He eyed the pink vocalist wondering what on Earth had possessed him to allow the kid to come on this trip with him. He had been sent to India to promote his book, which had apparently gained in popularity here. Wasn't it going to be difficult enough with all the work he had to do here? It was clear that the brat was over-overjoyed, and as sercretly happy as it made him to see his lover this way, he knew his head would be hurting from the headaches he was sure to encounter from the boy before too long.

As if fate wanted to prove to Yuki that he would, indeed, have a very stressful time with Shuichi, loud laughter sprouted from the boys lips, while he thrashed in joy on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, then again, Shuichi seemed to defy the barriors of the word. Perhaps more along the lines of insane...

"What now?" He asked in a pained voice. Shuichi had been having these giggling fits the entire trip, and although he had managed to calm him down most of the time, his younger lover had still somehow scared(or at least disturbed) not only himself, but also many of the other passengers on their plane, the stewerdess, the taxi driver, a few people on the street, and the hotel clerk, who had been ready to call the cops.

Each time, Shuichi said something pointless to explain the outburst. First it was a bug, next, he remembered a joke, he realized how much he loved flowers, then, when they were on the plane, he claimed he saw an elephant, therebye scaring many of the passengers and convincing a few people he was on drugs. Really, after all that, Yuki wondered if there was any point in asking.

"He he he...I'm sorry Yuki," Shuichi managed between giggles. "It's just... Oh you know, I'm so happy I'm here with you!" The Baka's smile looked like it would stretch his face so much it may never go back to normal. Yuki sighed in annoyance. He made a mental note to find Advil for his head.

"Yeah yeah. Just shut up about it and calm down." He turned away from Shuichi and proceded to unpack his bag. He could sense the boy's pout behind him, and when he turned back around, sure enough, was a cross vocalist sticking out his lower lip. _Almost like a fish, _Yuki realized.

Shuichi saw his lover eyeing him and smiled instantly, brushing off the previous comment. "So what are we doing today, Yuki?" Yuki then decided the kid was way too cheerful.

"I don't care what you do. I'm staying here." Yuki answered indifferently. He moved to the bed and stretched out on it, kicking off his shoes in the process. He was tired from the plane ride and trying to control Shuichi. All he wanted was to collapse on the bed and go to sleep. Well that, and he secretly loved hotels. Something about being waited on and not having to clean up after anything...Not that he was messy, but a glance at the fluffball beside him proved the maid's service to be a necessity. Shuichi had opened his bag, and clothes were flying everywhere as he searched for something hidden deep in the massive hot pink bag.

"Yuki," He whined in distress. "Where's my Kumagoro bunny?" Of course. Leave it to Shuichi to freak out over losing a bunny. A stuffed one at that.

Yuki sighed again, an action he seemed to use more and more since he had met Shuichi. "It's in your carry-on, Baka."

"Oh!" Shuichi headed off to find his hot pink backpack, which, evidently, matched his bag. After a few minutes of a confused Shuichi searching for his back pack, Yuki gave in to his dwindling supply of patience.

"Over there, Baka." He said a bit too forcefully, and pointed to the chair where the hot pink item rested.

Shuichi flew over to it, and yanked out his exact replica of Ryuichi's Kumagoro, exhaling a happy 'eep!' He hopped back over to Yuki and hugged his novelist, muttering words of thanks.

"Whatever," Yuki muttered. Even though the hug he was recieving was plenty to his liking, it was a bit too tight, seeing as his oxygen supply was faling him. "Get off me, Brat!" He growled, and shoved the kid off. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._Shuichi landed on the floor with a thump, definite hurt in his eyes.

"What did I do? Yuki?" He sobbed suddenly. "Yu-Yuki! Why do you hate me!" Yuki rolled his eyes. _Jeeze...the baka must be bi-polar or something..._

When the crying didn't subside, he decided he'd rather go comfort the kid than deal with the loud sobbing. He pushed himself off the bed and crouched next to the now hysterical singer. "Calm down, alright?" He stroked his hair gently, and looked into the singers eyes. "It's ok, I don't hate you." Shuichi settled a bit and leaned into the hand that was still petting his strawberry hair. He sighed, feeling content once again, and ignored his blonde lover's muttering, "Baka."

Shuichi blinked a few times and sniffled. "Does this mean we can go out and do something today?" His eyes were so hopeful. _So cute..._

Yuki returned to his former spot on the bed, reached for the remote and started browsing the channels for one he could understand. "Not a chance."


End file.
